


16 Years With You and He Still Stole Your Heart

by Winged_Beauty_16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, After highschool, Broken Heart, Dinner, F/M, Gen, I don't know, Just a short Story, M/M, Taylor's point of view, i hope it does, might make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Beauty_16/pseuds/Winged_Beauty_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor knew it was a bad idea saying yes to Harry when he called and invited her to dinner. She knew her heart would be broken. But she still said yes because it was Harry Styles, her ex-best friend and only love. She spent 16 years loving him and she wasn't going to stop now, who cared about the last day of high school?<br/>Well obviously he did. Harry still loved Louis and she still loved the impossible.<br/>Nothing new here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 Years With You and He Still Stole Your Heart

Taylor paced nervously in the parking lot of her favorite restaurant. _What am I going to do?_ She timidly thought, the future scaring her greatly. _Go_ , a tiny voice in her head urged _, you used to love his company. How different can it be now?_ Though lots of future despairs crossed through her mind, all leading back to the last day of high school, she ignored them and sighed and gave in, oh how right was the voice.

  Taylor now stopped pacing, and her dress swinging at her legs and her heart heavy in worry. _Breath_ , her brain commanded, _what is the worst thing that could happen?_

_We could have a repeat of the last day of high school._ Taylor thought back, completely ignoring the fact that she was fighting with herself and lousing.

  The dim light of the restaurant made Taylor's vision hazy, but she could still make out Harry's broad features. A slight bit of nauseous ran over her, _how could he still look this perfect after all these years?_ She wondered as she forced her eyes of him.

A waiter awkwardly approached Taylor, "Excuse me ma'am, are you waiting for someone?" Taylor bit her lip, "No, my..." She stumbled, trying to find the right word for Harry, _Call him your friend, for Pete's sake!_ The little voice in her head pestered. Redundantly, Taylor finished her sentence, calling Harry her friend, even if her heart told her different. The Waiter nodded, clearly not seeing the obvious flush to Taylor's cheeks or the slightest bit of blood on her lips, undoubtedly from Taylor's sharp teeth gnawing into it. "Ok, ma'am, follow me to your friend." The waiter replied, putting quit the on emphasis friend. Taylor nodded and slowly made her way to the small table where her fate sat.

  The walk was uneventful, the waiter was now very much reminding Taylor of Petunia Dursley. When they finally arrived at the table, Harry stayed seated, playing with his thumbs leaving Taylor to get in the seat herself.

"Hi," She said, looking directly into Harry's captivating eyes.

"Hi" He mumbled back, looking down at his lap when he felt her eyes looking into his. Taylor felt a strange sensation fly through her _, why can't he look me in the eye?_

 Harry looked up suddenly, and Taylor got a surge of happiness shooting through her body, but it was only killed when he looked at the snooty waiter and asked if his food was ready. Now, Taylor felt her face fall with her heart. There needed be no mirrors for Taylor to see that her mascara was dripping. The cool black ink was dribbling down her face as her lip quivered, dripping blood from her teeth gripping into it, stopping her from bawling. _See?_ She thought bitterly to her voice, _this was not perfect or ANYTHING like old times._

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Taylor weakly said, try to hide the desperation in her voice. Harry only made the slightest of a nod and never looked up.

 

 

    When Taylor was in the bathroom she released the tight grasp her teeth had on her not-so-rosy-anymore-lips. She blankly stared at the blood that was leisurely pooling in the sink. This is sick she thought as she wiped off the Mascara that stained her face. Soon all Taylor’s make up was touched up and she had a small grip on life. _This is Harry, what could go wrong?_ The pesky little voice said. _Everything_ she thought, _everything was ruined by my stupid mistake_.

  _This night is anything but what I desired._ Taylor sullenly thought. And with that not so pleasant thought, Taylor went back out to face the one thing that she thought would always bring a smile to her face: Harry. _How naive was I?_

"Harry," Taylor said desperately trying to get his attention, "Why did you invite me here?"

As soon as the words were in the air, Harry's head snapped up. His face was in all seriousness.

"Well, needed to tell you something." With those words, Taylor's heart fluttered _, was he going to say the words that she always dreamed he would say?_

"What?" Taylor demanded, trying not to sound desperate and alone. Harry looked annoyed. _Crap!_ Taylor thought, _I forgot he could read me like an open book._

 

 

"Clearly, I think we should start from the very beginning. For you think everything is dandy" When he said those words, Taylor thought she died. _He doesn't care for you like he used to._ That annoying voice in her head said. _What side are you on?_   She testily thought back.

"Remember," Harry started, "When we were little kids." He paused, letting Taylor sink into the memories.

"Remember the day at the park, when we all met?" Taylor nodded firmly, remembering the day very clearly.

 

 

_Taylor was walking along the grassy park path when she tripped. Before she could even start crying a little boy with a curly, chestnut hair and interesting green eyes came up to her._

_"Are you ok?" He asked genially concerned._

_"Ya, I think" She said stumbling on her words. He seemed to think for a little until he asked the question that changed her life.  "Ok, want to go play? We could be friends" ._

_"Sure" Taylor said, not stumbling on her words anymore._

_And then they played for hours. Suddenly Harry, she learned the boy name, saw a little boy about their age standing alone in the corner  of the park. “We should go see if he wants to play."  He said clearly interested in him greatly. Taylor agreed slowly and followed Harry as they walked over to him._

_When they got there Harry said Hi and Taylor just stood there watching the boy ignore the both of them. 'Hello" He asked again and Taylor could see he was getting annoyed with the boy. "We could leave him alone. And go back to playing." Taylor helpfully suggested to Harry. He glared at her and hastily replied no._

_"I'm Louis" The boy finally said, flashing a smile at Harry and a disapproving frown at Taylor._

_"Cool, I'm Harry, can you take off your sunglasses, hat and scarf? Its spring so you must be really hot and I would love to see your face. I like to see my friend’s faces," Taylor fumed when she saw Harry's face a little red. How could he be friends with him? She thought suddenly getting jealous._

_“No” Louis said firmly._

_“Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Harry begged continuing to pester him_

_What did he care so much for him? He is mean! Taylor angrily thought. Plus! He is my friend!_

_"Fine" The boy, Louis, said as he finally gave in, Slowly he took off his long scarf to show golden skin and a simple yet beautiful string necklace._

_"He still where's that necklace, you know" Harry said snapping Taylor out of memory land._

_"Cool" She replied, stumbling on her words like she did when she first met Harry._

_"Ya, he never takes it off..." Harry said with this somewhat dreamy look in his eyes. Taylor coughed awkwardly, irritated that he still cares so much for Louis._

_"Sure, why don't we continue?" Harry said a little too fast making the awkward conversation take a turn for the worse._

_He took off his hat to reveal a messy, choppy, light brown fringe looking as if he cut it himself. With the natural red, brown and golden highlights and pale and small but bold and obviously dyed, pink streaks it made his face look older, wiser. The way it framed his face was endearing, with Louis's hair falling randomly down across his forehead in front of his eyes, it gave him the playful I don't have a care in the world look; something Taylor lacked. Then he took of his sun glasses, revealing sparkling blue eyes, that had a mischievous glint in them, like Harrys. They also held so much love and life and something that Taylor soon learned to be known as compassion and intelligence. Now, for the first time, Taylor noticed how Louis's hands were covered in mud and dirt. "This boy was the picture perfect four year old, that's for sure." Taylor bitterly thought._

 

"I never did get to figure out why he was wearing the scarf, hat, and sunglasses..." Taylor mused before Harry's voice cut her thoughts off.

 

"It's hard to remember we were only four back then." Harry said, lost in the past like Taylor.

 

"Ya" Taylor replied still remembering how envious she was of Louis that day, for he got all Harry's attention after he invited him to play with them.

It was silent after she said that, Harry had a glaze over his eyes, showing he was so lost in the past it would take ages to pull him out but Taylor didn't mind. She needed to get her composure back.

After a while Harry shook his head snapping himself out of his daze. He cleared his throat and said, “Why don’t we start again?” But Taylor was already lost in the past again to fully understand him.

_"So Harry right?" Louis said, cocking his head to the right as he directed his question at the boy Taylor was holding hands with._

_"Ya, that's me" Harry stuttered, bright red._

_"Cool." He said drawing out all the syllables._

_"I know." He replied smiling, getting a sudden cocky edge. Louis tended to have that effect on people._

_Then Louis started chattering about something Taylor didn't understand and she was pretty sure she didn’t want to know._

_From that moment on, Harry and Louis got along better then fine, always teasing each other and saying things that Taylor would never have the guts to say._

"Do you understand the background now?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Ya, now I..."Taylor replied drawing the middle of her sentence out, truth be told she was too lost in memories to listen but she got the jist of it.  Harry seemed to understand though, he always did.

 

A silence fell over them as they carefully sipped their respective drinks.  Ask him something; try to seem interested in what he is. The voice that so helpfully guided her tonight urged.

"How is he?" Taylor finally forced herself to ask, knowing that the silence would have to be broken somehow and this has been to get Harry's attention since grade school.

"Perfect" he said in a dreamlike state, clearly lost in mind. He fell into a trance and Taylor just sat there uneasily staring at him. After a while she coughed a dry, totally fake cough pulling Harry out of Louis land.

“He’s good, the same persona and all. I think he misses you.” Harry told her pulling himself together, even if he was flushed in the cheeks and Taylor could see that he was lying.

"Cool" Taylor lamely said drawing out the syllables like Louis did on that faithful day.

_Silence._ This has been happening a lot tonight Taylor thought, _this never used to happen_

"He looks so different, not bad different but like when I look at him I have a hard time believing he is the same boy we met at the park all those years ago. You know the boy with the choppy, always messy fringe, always covered in mud and the one with the cocky edge." Harry blurts out. He has this confused look in his eye and Taylor knows he is wondering what she wondered all of high school, What happened to that mud covered, cocky little boy that I knew and loved.

"Really?" Taylor asks, and not just for the sake of the conversation with Harry, she truly wants to know what the boy that she used to consider her brother had grown up to become.

Harry says no words and only pulls out a picture. With one look Taylor gasps, _was it even possible for a person to change that much?_

"Don't be fooled," Harry advised, "Under all that beauty and hair gel he is the same old Lou we grew up with"

Taylor chuckled, _Louis never really could completely change, his personality is just too strong,_ she thought disregarding the jealous thoughts that were traveling through her mind.

 

"His eyes are the same, you know." Taylor says, maybe she was trying to prove to Harry that not all of Louis has changed or maybe she was trying to prove it to herself. He nodded and relooked at his picture. “So are his streaks”

"It really is true. Really" she urged after seeing Harry's uncertain look. And it was, Louis still had his large blue eyes that sparkled when he was happy and glowed in range when he was mad but always, always had that mischievous glint in them that would draw people to him in wonder when they figured out it was him that pulled that prank or said that joke. His hair, even if it has grown and been nicely styled into a quiff, still had his pale, but very, very noticeable pink streaks flowing down and across his hair in waves.

"Taylot, you really haven't changed a smidge." Harry said with a fond smile on his face.

"Ya... I never.... Hate chan..." But Harry cut off her stumbling with a good natured chuckle.

"I understand, but I mean your hair is the same color and length. Your eyes are still the sky blue that hold so much innocence and love. Your face still, makes you look to young and your body is a twig even if you have shot up a foot. You even still try to make everyone around you happy when a blind person could see you are not.  If I hadn't of known better I'd say you are the same girl I left in high school." Harry chuckled like this was some kind of inside joke she didn't know of.

 

Taylor didn't reply though, she was lost in thoughts and this wired feeling in her chest. It ached she wanted to complain but she knew better, Harry, as much as he tried, would never understand what she felt. Ever.

Harry mumbled something to himself and started to talk again.

"I really do love him, you know." Harry said looking directly into Taylor's eyes for the second time tonight.

Green eyes met blue and Taylor swears sparks were flying. The intensity was at its max.

_I do know, I really do_ Taylor wanted to say but she bit her tong wondering where Harry was going.

 

"I didn't want to come tonight, I really didn't, not after the last day of high school but Lou forced me, he said closer was needed so I came."

There goes the happy atmosphere. Taylor thought as her eyes started to water.

His words stung her right in the heart, _that day was years ago and a mistake, but he still couldn't bring himself to see her? That was low._ Taylor opened her mouth to cut Harry off but he continued speaking.

"Good bye…" He paused, "Tay." Then he got up and left, but not before flashing his hand in her face, showing off a proud wedding ring, leaving Taylor shamefully staring down at the floor.  Suddenly her shame turned to anger.

_How dare he think that he could call me Tay! You don’t see me calling him Haz! And I most certainly did not refer to Louis as Lou!_ She fumed.

_But he did, more than once tonight_ the little annoying voice in the back of her head said.

_Whatever_ she angrily thought back, very pissed about her current situation.

 

 

Minutes passed and Taylor was still holding in her tears.

"Here ma'am, I see your boy left" The waiter said as she placed down Harry's Lasagna. Sniffling, Taylor forced herself to eat it, hoping it would bring some sort of happiness to her cracked then shattered heart but it never did. Just as much as Harry loved Louis, Taylor loved the impossible.


End file.
